The instant invention relates generally to underground location devices, and more particularly, to a conduit locator.
Numerous locator devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to locate buried lines, utilities and cables, etcetera. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,533, of Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,626 of Southworth, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,057 of Prosser, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.